


Sacrifice

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures
Genre: Crying, Inspired by Art, M/M, Sacrifice, Suicide, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Upon finding out that the only way to defeat Vaati is one of them to die, Green decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Green Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 7





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://www.deviantart.com/ask-greenlink/art/Ask-Green-231-355170139

Swords clashed against magic. Green dodged a magic attack and so did the other Links. Green and his lover, Vio looked at each other. They nodded and they charged at Vaati and used their swords to injure Vaati.

Red and Blue did the same thing. Vaati growled with each attack he suffered from the Links. Vaati used another magic attack and the Links dodged the attack again. To be honest, they knew Vaati's magic and how he uses it.

Vio used his arrows and fired one at Vaati, who dodged the arrow but was hit by Green's boomerang. Red used the Fire Rod against Vaati as Blue hit Vaati with his Hammer. Vaati growled and unleashed a powerful attack to launch the Links away from him. Everyone got up.

Zelda watched the battle from a cage. She knew the unfortunate truth on how to defeat Vaati...and that was one of the Links had to die in order to make sure Vaati is sealed away. If one of the Links sacrificed himself, the other Links would get to live their lives. She noticed that Vaati was weakened enough for the sacrifice. She knew immediately that she has no choice but to tell them.

"Guys! I need to tell you something!" The Links looked at her. They noticed that she has a saddened look. "Guys...the only way to defeat Vaati for sure..." She swallowed the urge that threatened to make her cry. "...is for one of you guys to die..." All of the Links dropped silent right there as their mouths dropped open with shock. Especially Green.

Green's reaction was immediately replaced with a face of relief. The other Links noticed this as Green walked up to Vaati. "A sacrifice, yes?" Green said. "Explain more, Zelda."

Zelda nodded. "Yes...a sacrifice." She stated. "When one of you guys die, the rest of the Links will be able to live lives as separate. So for example, if Green dies, the rest of you will live a soul. Therefore, you guys won't die with him." The Links were surprised. The Links can live as separate people, but one of them will die for it to happen. Green walked to Vaati. Vaati growled as he heard the princess of Hyrule speak about it.

"A sacrifice, huh..." Green said quietly. Blue looked around. "I'll do it." Vio stated. Blue shook his head no. "No, I'll do it." Blue said. They heard Red begin to sob. "No! I don't want to lose you all! I'll do it!" Red exclaimed.

And with that, all of them entered an argument. Green continued to stare at Vaati and he looked at Zelda. Zelda seemed worried to see the other Links fight on who will die. Green picked up his sword. He felt tears fall down his face but he didn't care. He aimed his sword at his heart but he didn't stab himself yet. Zelda noticed it and a tear fell down her face. She knew what he was going to do and she knew that she can't stop it.

Vio turned and he noticed. His eyes widened.

Out of all the Links and other than Shadow, Vio opened up to Green the most. To see Green ready to sacrifice himself...he can't bear to live with that. He wasn't ready to lose Green yet. They always said they wanted to be together...but to think that it can never happen due to this fate...

"Green, no!"

Vio's shriek caught Red's and Blue's attention. The moment they saw it, they shrieked as well out of horror. In a swift motion, Green plunged the sword deep within his chest, thus making him the sacrifice to defeat Vaati.

_"NO!!!"_

Blood began to pour out of Green. Green coughed out more blood as he stared at Vaati. Zelda immediately looked away as she saw her friend die right there. "Now, Link...you must do it..." Zelda said. One final step for the sacrifice. To stab Vaati.

With all of his strength left, Green dealt the finishing blow. Vaati screamed and howled in pain. It was pretty ear screeching to hear that scream as Zelda and the other Links covered their ears. Vaati disappeared into dust as it flew everywhere. In addition, it managed to break Zelda out of the cage. With little strength left, Green looked at the other Links.

It was heart-wrenching to see tears fall down their faces. _'Since when did Blue and Vio cry?'_ was one of his last thoughts. Tears fell down his face as blood had came out of his mouth. "Blue, Vio...since..." Green started faintly speaking. "Since...when did...you two..."

"...cry...?"

Once the last word came out, Green collapsed to the ground. Vio, Red, and Blue ran to a lifeless Green. "Green? Green!" Blue said as he shook him gently. More tears fell down Zelda's face. Red began bawling hard. Blue looked away as he did his best to fight tears. Vio however...

He couldn't believe it. His lover is dead. Gone.

More tears fell down his face as he held Green's body close to him. He didn't care if he got some of Green's blood on his clothes. "Green...no...no!" Vio said through his sobs. To be honest, Vio's cries was heart-wrenching. The other Links never knew the calm Link cry this harsh before.

They were surprised when they heard a loud and hard sob escape the bookworm Link's mouth.

* * *

Vio carried Green's lifeless body out as people looked. Red, Blue, and Zelda walked behind him. There was tears falling down Vio's face. When they got inside the church, they noticed a white casket, ready for Green to be inside of it. Vio placed Green in it. "May Link rest in the Hyrule tomb." Zelda said.

* * *

The church was empty. Green's casket remained open as Vio paced around. Vio walked closer to Green. Green was no longer alive. He looked so peaceful. Oh so peaceful. A tear fell down Vio's face.

"Oh, Green..." Vio said. "I'm so sorry..." Vio fell down on his knees as he caressed Green's face. "I should have been the sacrifice...I done so much horrible things...I even hurt you when we fought..."

* * *

_"You're mine!"_

_These words escaped Green's mouth as he and Vio fought. Vio gritted his teeth as he charged at Green. There was even a tear if you look closely at him. Sadly, Green did not notice it._

_" **You really got me mad now!** "_

_The fight escalated from there. Vio severely wounded Green right there on the spot. He defeated him, but deep down, Vio didn't want any of this whatsoever. At one point, Vio even cried when Shadow wasn't looking. He betrayed Green and then later, betrayed Shadow._

* * *

Vio felt more tears fall down his face. "At least...you're with Father now..." He kissed his cheek gently. "I love you, Green...and I always will..." And with that, he got up and left the church.

He felt his heart was broken forever. But deep down, he knew that he won't let it get the best of him.


End file.
